BB Veda
by cutenekojin
Summary: Three hundred years ago, Lord Voltaire, the god of thunder rebelled against the emperor of Heaven.Three hundred years later, worrior Hiwatari Kai awakes the son of the god of war, Kon Ray and together they go against Lord VoltaireMore In! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is cutenekojin! This story is based on the manga RG Veda, I did not copy anything off from the manga, the story and its plot is though taken as my inspiration to create this still following somewhat the story a little.

Rest of the summary: Three hundred years ago, Lord Voltaire, the god of thunder rebelled against the emperor of Heaven. Both the emperor and the god of war, Lord Kon, were killed but not before Kuyo, the emperor's seer could predict that six stars would eventually appear and set Heaven to its end. Three hundred years later, warrior, Hiwatari Kai awakes the son of the god of war, Kon Ray and together they go up against Lord Voltaire until something terrible happens, setting the prophecy in motion...

Paring: KaixRay (later of coarse and you'll understand why later ; the characters do not belong to me by the way, though wish they would...) 

Please read and review. Also sorry about the fact that there might be a lot of mistakes, I do not have Microsoft word but WordPad, so I don't see the mistakes I make. If someone wants to edit please do so!

Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------

Prologue

From the time where the origins where made, the skies and the earth were governed by the gods, and humans; without any powers lived in harmony.

The earth which lasted forever was rich in everything mankind would like, and need. The skies up above were full of colors which enriched peoples hearts, which gods also enjoyed. Even the clan of invincible worriers Kon, which was under order to the god of the sky, has long had a combat.

On the earth and in the sky, mysterious, yet dangerous clouds covered the skies…

Hiwatari Voltaire, which was only the first general, had ordered a rebellion, and that was when the troubles started.

In the heart of the kingdom of the sky itself, Hiwatari Voltaire held the head of the now dead god of the skies.

That was the beginning of all the troubles.

Story

Chapter One: Kon's rebirth.

"Kuyo has escape!" Came in a faithful servant of the god Hiwatari Voltaire.

"I don't know what she did to escape, it's quite something actually. But Kuyo, the start reader of the old Emperor, have been captured and closed up in a cell, right?" Voltaire, who now had stood up from his throne, stood high above the faithful and puny servant who had only come to deliver the news.

"Y-y-yes sire…" The said being only nodded, to scare to actually see what was going to happen if he said otherwise. 

"Then, I have checked on her yesterday, that makes it only possible that she has escaped this night…I still wonder how that little rodent did to escape…Mmmm…" The now new emperor sat down on his throne, mumbling to himself, trying to discover how such a matter had occurred.

"Sir, if I may say," the servant started, Voltaire only made sign of his head, letting the small one continue what he was about to say, "Even Miss. Kuyo have made up her mind to escape since a long time now…During the war 300 years ago, even the all mighty warrior-god, Kon wanted to escape as well…He knew what was going to happen, and he was the one who was suppose to take the last emperor's place instead of you…That, Kuyo knew you would do something to stop it…Whatever she planned didn't work, but my point is sir, she escaped, does she have an other plan to make you regret of killing the last emperor, or she knows about someone else that can replace you?"

The servant had a point; Voltaire had to admit, what was Kuyo up anyway. He was about to give orders to some of his mighty worriers to go after the escaped star-reader, but he was abruptly interrupted.

"Hey! It's Hiwatari Kai!" One of the men in the crowd couldn't stop himself from screaming out, now the emperor knew who interrupted him in his orders, though he didn't mind. This little interruption could turn to his advantage after all.

"Your arrival is quite late, grandson. Did my message have problem to cross to your side and arrived on a late date?" He eyed his grandson, as he spoke those unmeaning yet kindly or politely said words.

"I have no excuses." Hiwatari Kai said, closing his eyes, skin covering his crimson eyes and his sky blue bangs covered somewhat his face in shame.

"I see that you are tremendously occupied. It is quite difficult to make you enter this kingdom when ever I want it." Voltaire just smirked; he didn't want to seem harsh on his grandson in front of other people, even though what he really wanted to do was to hit him hard across the face from disobeying him.

"Your last expedition against the demons was quite remarkable. The Hiwatari clan is after all the best in wars without any doubt. But if I may add, your powerful and special sword, Yama-to, helped you, no?" Again, Hiwatari Voltaire only smirked.

"Is that all….Grandfather?" Kai asked, his voice was cold, and distant, and his stare was deadly.

Kai was strong, very strong. He was indeed the greatest worrier ever. After the Kon clan had vanished no one could ever surpass the great Hiwatari Kai. He was well built of his age, and extremely matter, the greatest warrior after all.

"I think so…No, wait. You are an old friend of Kuyo's aren't you?" his grandfather stood up from his throne once more to go stand beside his grandson. "The star-reader who, after the death of our beloved emperor, for 300 years didn't want to read the stars for me, you remember? That bitch escaped last night…I want you to go kill her."

Kai was stunned into place, his eyes widened somewhat. What was his grandfather thinking, killing one of his old friends, he was insane!

"Wait Sir!" A woman with long pail blue hair, with a bird perched on her shoulder screamed across the throne room.

"What is there, Karura?" Voltaire turned to face her, a displeasing look on his face.

"Sire…" Karura kneeled in front of her emperor, "Don't you think that it's a little to much to give this order? We all know that Hiwatari Kai and Miss. Kuyo have been friends for a long time." She glanced up at Kai, who wasn't looking at her but rather the ground, still trying to figure out what his grandfather was thinking.

Voltaire only chuckled, his smirk still in place. "I know. Even if they have been friends for a long time now, she still disobeyed me. Move back Karura, and stop your stupid behavior, you are acting like a child." Voltaire only received a hate filled glare from Karura; he then turned to face Kai. "Now go, Kai. I gave you an order and I want it done, now. You maybe leave as well, Karura." And with a simple wave of his hand, Voltaire's attention was placed on one of his faithful commanders.

"Kai?" Karura said to the retrieving boy who had started to walk out, he stopped and looked at her. "Do you really intend to go kill Kuyo like your grandfather ordered you?"

"Hum."

"Kai!"

But Kai didn't answer; he just took off leaving Karura behind.

'Kuyo…Since 300 years has passed, in those darkened water-filled cells, what were you thinking? Why did you so stubbornly refused to read the stars to my grandfather, and your emperor?' Kai thought as he removed some stones that was in his way, as he walked out towards a specific destination; Kuyo.

Hiwatari Kai moved aside more rocks to come forth to some kind of ruins, a castle like ruin. He walked up the steps that led to an old half demolished door, which he didn't find the need to open so he could enter.

"I have been waiting…Hiwatari Kai." A female yet weak voice said as soon as Kai had set food in the ruins.

Kai looked up at the speaker, recognizing right away the voice, Kuyo's voice. He looked up to only be met with closed eyes sheltered by very pain blue hair. 

Kuyo was a star-reader, and over the years the uses of her eyes never served her much. Reading stars was made with the heart, not the eyes, and because of that Kuyo had come into the habit of closing her eyes all the time, that now she didn't need to open them to see. Kuyo had long pain blue hair tided in a way a normal goddess would take care of her own hair. She also had a tattoo on her forehead of an eye vertically drawn with 2 Egyptian-like wings boarding the eye. Kuyo's skin was of a pail color, and she was dressed the same way every star-reader would be dressed like, freakish white robes contoured her body perfectly.

"During the last war, all my old friends have died. But you have found me, my only friend. The now former god of the sky is a cruel being. I know that if I was to escape he would send you after me, his grandson." Kuyo looked up and smiled slightly at Kai from her seating position on the floor.

Kai nodded his head, yet staid in the entrance of the ruined castle, not wanting to get to close in case something would happen. "But Kuyo, my dear friend, why this place to hide from your escape?"

"I am linked to this place. This place is where I have practiced my star-reading to become the official star-reader to the leader of the Kon clan."

"In older times, you told me a lot of the stories of your practicing here. I was sure that I could finally find you here after all, Kuyo."

Kuyo nodded her head as she stood up, walking closer to Kai. "There is something that I have to tell you immediately, and I was planning to live up till then; Hiwatari Kai."

The elderly woman hit her stick, which she uses to summon anything, on the ground. Instantly the stick glowed and wind started to enter the room and envelop the woman, the wind playing around and making the woman's hair flow up to reach the sky. From a strange spoken tone of voice, Kuyo started to talk.

"Six stars will come…Black stars that will awake and rebellion against the sky above…The one in control of the dangerous destiny, you will have to protect him…By doing so, you will lose everyone of your blood, except for one, and is when you will leave with the child…Even though he is shared between good and evil, this child will make the wheel of destiny of the tenkai turn…But from the deeps of the demon world, a being will come slowly…He will control with his hands the destiny of the stars…He will control the black stars like if they were simple stars from the sky above…You will protect him, and the flames of the demon world will burn all the obstacles…The six stars will destroy the whole world, and we wont be able to control them…They will be the destroyers of the skies above!"

After her words spoke, Kuyo fell to the ground, her old and gently body colliding with the harsh and cold floor.

Instantly Kai was at her side and was taking her softly in his arms. "Kuyo!"

"My…prophecy…is finally…over…" Kuyo said between breaths of air.

"Who are the six stars and the destroyer of the sky?" Kai asked, still holding to his chest.

"I…don't…know…"

"Does this mean that I will have to go get and bring up a baby?"

"This child…will born with the destiny to kill you…"

"Kill me?"

"I promised to someone that I would transfer this information to you before my life is no more…It was…the last time that I can…" 'Master Kon' "….To keep that promise I had to oppose myself to the emperor, and I kept the silence…but now, he's no more…"

"Was he…the general Kon…?" Kai asked, as he looked down at Kuyo, who had tears streaming her eyes. 

"No! No, you are wrong!" That was then that Kuyo didn't restrain herself anymore and she started to cry.

Getting up, Kai looked down at the woman who had pulled away from his arms, "You said that the destiny of that child is to kill me…I am curious to know if your prophecy is right…Where is that child?"

"Hiwatari Kai…To the north…In the forest of Maya…This forest appeared 300 years ago and is protected by this mysterious force…She always refused that someone would enter her…Some even say that a demon sleep within its heart." Kuyo said, finally relieved of her earlier brake down as she stood up to look at Kai.

Kai smirked slightly, "That gives me the need to go see that child, which has to kill me. I will bring back this child to your side, till then, try to stay alive; Kuyo." With that said Kai turned around and left.

"Hiwatari Kai!" Kuyo cried after Kai, but that didn't stop him. With that done, Kuyo fell to the ground, tears recovering her cheeks once more.

'Why, for the last request of the one I love, I risk my own life? General Kon…'

The wheel of destiny has started to turn, Hiwatari Kai.

"The wheel of the destiny has started to turn Lord Kon..."

----------

Walking a long a darken and humid forest Hiwatari Kai was making his way to find that child who was distended to kill him.

(Kai's point of view)

This is one strange forest after all; I shouldn't doubt that much of what Kuyo tells me most of the time.

Since the beginning that I have been walking in those darkened woods, I feel like I have been walking in circles.

What? What are those sounds? Cracking sounds at first I could hear, yet they are faint and soft. As I continue to walk I start to hear a voice, could someone or something be locked here? I feel so strange all of a sudden, and it gets worst as I continue to walk towards the sounds I was hearing before.

I almost jumped twenty feet in the air as my sword, Yama-to, started to glow; something is definitely here I can sense it perfectly and so can Yama-to. I would continue my path if only those strange roots wouldn't be in my way; I should try to cut them with Yama-to.

As I approach my sword to cut those damn and annoying roots they suddenly clear away. Did they just move back because of Yama-to?

I looked down at my sword, waiting until all the roots would clear out for I to continue but this weird and distinct sound caught my attention.

It was the pulsation of a heart beating. I know it sounds weird and impossible but yet that sound kept ringing and vibrating against my ear drums. I looked up just to see where that sound was coming from.

Holy shit! What the fuck? Not once have I seen a tree so fucked up before! It looks like some kind of...cocoon, protecting something inside.

I notice some of those root that Yama-to repel before attached to that fucked up tree; maybe I could just cut that thing open to see what's inside. And that's what I did! As I cut the tree or cocoon open I am pushed back by this strange yet bey strong force.

I can't believe my eyes! There, in the center of cocoon that I cut open a little baby floated in the centre of the remains. It had a very small figure with dark black hair and pointy small ears.

Then suddenly the baby caught on fire! Yet the fire didn't seem as if it was burning the baby. Out of the flames a figure constructed itself, a very handsome figure at that.

The figure had long black hair, and I mean very long black hair. Its ears were pointed and his body was thin and graceful. And those eyes, when they opened were a rich color of warm golden-honey. This being was sucking a beauty and grace no human being could ever be.

The fire was still flaming around the baby and the graceful creature it had created as this one started to talk to me in a gentle and warming voice.

"Who are you?"

I stood there, unbelieving what I was seeing and hearing. Yet my lack of answer didn't seem to mind to the boy as he continued to speak.

"You, who penetrated here without permission and disturbed me, you, who ripped me away from my peaceful and deep slumber. Who are you?"

Is that an illusion? Am I seeing things? I suppose I am daydreaming as I stared in amazement at the boy who I had 'awakened'.

"Tell me your name. Now that you have broken my sleep and disturbed my kekkai (1) for what reason have you opposed yourself to my barrier?"

"My name is Hiwatari Kai." that seemed like the only thing I was able to say. Argg, how stupid of me! No wait! Something else is coming up! "I came here to wake you up from your eternal sleep."

"You want to wake me up?" His voice sounded amused yet confused at the same time. "Idiot!" You are brave! Because of you I will make this world a hell of flames. My name is Kon Ray."

Immediately after this small speech, Kon Ray seemed to fuse with his younger version; the flames vanishing at once. Protected by a round barrier, the baby descended gently and slowly towards me as I took him protectively in my arms.

"My name is Kon Ray." Those words echoed in my head as I looked down at the sleeping baby Kon Ray in my arms.

"This baby is Kon Ray...The child that will kill me. Did he sleep in this forest for 300 years?" I said to myself, at the same time as if I was asking the baby this.

(Normal point of view)

"SIRE! HIWATARI KAI!"

Horse hooves echoed against the sold earth as a young boy around18 years of age was making his way on gorse towards Kai.

"I was looking for you! Why are you here?" The boy said, stopping the horse he rode to a halt.

"What is wrong?" Kai asked

"The village is being attacked by demons! The kekkai is in place and we are resisting, but it could brake any instinct now, hurry and come please!"

Kai seemed shocked by the news and like instructed he mounted on the horse behind the boy.

"Sorry, but could you please hold him for me?"

The boy seemed shocked as he took the baby from Kai's arms into his own. "Who is this baby?"

"Kon Ray. He's the last of the survivors of the Kon clan. The most powerful of all the warrior gods who vanished 300 years ago."

"What?" The boy couldn't believe it. Could it be, this child, the last Kon member, Ray the son of the lord Kon who was suppose to be dead? Could it really be him?

"Don't drop him" Kai ordered in a stern and loud voice as he started to horse to the Hiwatari clan base.

"Yes sire!" The boy was better off not thinking about it now and make sure that Ray would not fall and himself either. He should trust his leader Kai; he had never been wrong before and was a trustful man.

'Please forgive me Kuyo.' Kai thought as they were making way towards the base, 'I will bring back the baby to you later, please wait a little bit longer.'

"HIWATARI KAI! LOOK!" The boy pointed out and Kai looked of course.

Kai glared. Just like the boy had said, demons flew around the Hiwatari base that was indeed protected by its kekkai.

"Those are dragon demons! I will create a diversion, and you and Ray should immediately go within the kekkai's walls to protection!" Kai said, getting his sword ready after helping the boy who had Rai in his arms off the horse.

Once the boy and Ray were off, Kai kicked the horse's side who instantly headed towards the demon dragons. The demons instantly started to attack and Kai created a kekkai of his own and swung his sword towards the dragons that fled back.

"Sire! Hiwatari Kai! Young King! Are you alright?" A random guard or warrior came towards him as he dismounted his horse and walked to the boy holding Ray.

"I trust you with this baby, please take care of him." Kai said, looking down at the sleeping Ray.

The boy smiled and nodded his head, taking the blanket that lay near by and wrapped the small Ray inside it.

"Oh my, you have an adorable baby there, Junichi-Chan." A lady who was passing by with one of her friends stopped to talk to Junichi.

"Thank you, but he's not mine, he's Hiwatari Kai's who told me to take care of him."

"Oh, how thoughtful of our young king. You can bring the baby over to the main house; I do believe they have a crib there."

"Thank you Papei-san, see you later!"

"You are welcome Junichi; take care of our king's youth." Papei smiled and laughed, knowing the baby was not Kai's.

Junichi smiled and laughed as well, he understood the woman's 'joke', yet he did as she had said to hi and, went to the main house where indeed there was a crib. Junichi placed the small Ray inside and smiled down at him.

"He's so cute!"

------------

"How much time can we resist some more?" Kai asked to some of his guards who were making sure the kakkai was still working.

"Forgive us sire," a guard answered Kai's question in the conversation, "They appeared all of a sudden, and we just had time to place the kekkai before they attacked."

Kai nodded his head and walked off back to his horse where he would take care of the lovable beast. The men continued to talk among themselves though.

"The demons that are usually living close by here should have been all killed by now...But somehow many still live." One of the guards said to his friend.

"Fortunately, our king came back in time. The demons are to strong for us alone." His friend replied.

As Kai was tending to his horse, people who were gathering near by caught his attention.

"What is all this racus about?" Kai asked as he left the horse to go see what was going on, it all seemed to come from the main house.

As he entered Kai froze in place, his eyes widening in surprise, "what?"

There before him stood the same darn fucked up tree that Kai had found Ray in but in a smaller replica. Yet it seemed to increase in size every second.

"It's getting bigger before our eyes!" A guard shouted over to one of his companion who noticed Kai.

"The baby that you have brought is enclosed inside that thing!" He said.

"Since moments ago, we have been trying many times to break this but...Here are the state in which these things have made our swords and axes." The man showed Kia all their broken swords and axes.

Kai approached the small cocoon and placed his hands on it, sensing what he thought was Ray's heartbeat.

'There are demons outside, did he sense them and created his own kekkai to protect himself?' Kai thought as he observed the cocoon.

Kai then remembered what his sword, Yama-to, had done as a reaction when came into contact with the same roots. Kai took out Yama-to and placed it against the kekka who started to peal opened instantly. There in the middle of the cocoon laid a sleeping Ray who awoke at the cold air surrounding his naked body. Being naked was not what surprised Kai the most about Ray; it was that Ray had become older physically and mentally as well. Ray was not a baby anymore but what seemed to be a kid of at least 6 years of age, maybe older.

"A couple of minutes he was a baby, but now he has grown so much." one of the guards in the bunch who watched in amazement said; Kai just ignored him.

"Ray."

The small Ray rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at Kai. He smiled and tried to stand, only ending up falling and Kai caught him.

"Ka-eye." Ray said, and smiled which made Kai smile back.

-----------

"No, young king, we shouldn't." An old man whose eyes were kept closed barely hid by long white hair and beard said. "Giving a place to stay to a child of the Kon clan! This will bring us only the anger of the emperor."

"By emperor you mean the one who rebelled against the previous emperor who was so kind and caused his death? My grandfather?" Kai glared at the old man, holding the young Ray into his arms who was now dressed almost like Kai's clothes; the clothes of the Hiwatari clan.

"The young have not known the war 300 years ago...Nor the horror of Hiwatari Voltaire, the god of lightning...We, the ancient, has it all been kept in our minds. During the last war, he didn't only kill the last emperor; he also blinded Kisho-ten, the emperor's beloved daughter and harmed people who wouldn't obey him. You too, young king, you know how finished the Kon clan."

"Yes, the only on echo survived is the wife of the former Lord Kon. A human named Shashi, a traitor who was a preacher of her clan. Now she is the wife of the new emperor, Hiwatari Voltaire." Kai says as he took a seat with Ray seated on his lap where Kai tried to put Ray's black shoulder length hair into a pony-tail.

"He doesn't forgive anyone who goes against him. He kills and destroys who ever go against him." Ray laughed out at Kai's lames attempts at tying up his hair which bothered the old man in mid story; yet he continued. "Lord Kon was a very admirable man. He protected the former emperor till the end. I am forever saddened and I pity the Kon clan who was completely destroyed."

Kai didn't say anything, he only continued to try to attach Ray's hair which would always go loose when he was so close into tying it; it also made ladies that were with them laugh at Kai's attempts.

"But that's a different story." The old man continued talking, "you are the kind of our clan, your behavior which is dangerous bothers me...If we give a home to stay for this kid, they will be suspicious about us and maybe rebel against us...Are your intentions on destroying the Hiwatari clan?" The old man was getting angry.

"Don't say such stupid things!" Kai was also getting angry. Onem the old man was going crazy and accusing Kai of wanting to brake and destroy the Hiwatari clan. Second, Ray's pony-tail just didn't want to hold!

"Well then, get rid of the child!" The old man screamed which surprised Kai.

"Get rid of Ray?"

"Yes! And do not say that forbidden name! In the present world this child may be only bad luck to us. We should not oppose ourselves to Lord Voltaire! And since that, king, think of protecting your clan!" the man continued to speak, anger rising in his veins, why was Kai only thinking good about that bad child?

Ray just stares from kai's lap at the two men in intense conversation; somehow he knew they were talking about him but wondered why. One of the ladies smiled at him and took him off Kai's lap to do his hair since Kai didn't seem able and was in deep conversation.

"Come here," She said, "it is too difficult for men to do such things. You're so cute! Sire Kai can be so clumsy sometimes."

"Since the lost of the Kon clan, our clan has taken charge of the guard of the Tenkai (2). We have to accomplish our role of Hiwatari clan, which is to protect the Tenkai and the world of the humans against the demon clans. Now please concentrate only on the combat! The demons are threatening our borders, you have to protect our clan and eat the demons. Sire...n this world we can not live if we oppose ourselves against Lord Voltaire..."

Kai was not listening or at least looking at the old man as he kept looking at Ray who was getting his hair done by the ladies. After some point Kai couldn't take any more of the man's foolish speech and stood up.

"I will go check on the kekkai, come Ray."

"It's a sign of bad luck! The child of the Kon clan should have been destroyed well!" But Kai was not listening to the old man and was making his way out the main house, holding Ray's hand. "SIRE!"

---------------

'Thump thump thump', Ray was running towards a tree, his hair tied up swinging behind him as he ran; a smile on his face.

"You are not to go any farther than that tree, you will get out of the kekkai if you do so Ray." Kai called out after Ray who stopped at the tree like Sid.

Ray jumped back in shock as he heard some branches brake and crack in the tree aoce him. The next thing he knew a figure fell down the tree and landed hair on the ground. 

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Ray asked the fallen man as he stared to lift his head, apparently still conscious.

"What happened?" kai said, getting closer to Ray and the stranger.

As soon as Kai got close enough to see who it was the figure spoke.

"I'm...hungry." And then the figure fainted probably out of the fall and hunger.

"What did he say Ka-eye?" Ray asked Kai who sweet dropped.

-----------------

"Sorry...I have fainted during my voyage..." the figure who had spiked flamed-red color hair which part covered his forehead spoke, a spoon half-way  
in his mouth.

"Common Tala, do 'ahhhhhh'." Ray smiled as he tended a spoon towards Tala.

"You too do 'ahhhhhh'." Tala smiled as he too tended a spoon towards Ray.

"It's a funny name, Tala." Kai said once Ray and Tala were finished feeding one an other.

"Ray too I think it's kind of strange. Giving on purpose a forbidden name, I like that." Taka smiled at Kai and then playfully grabbed Ray's pointed ear who was surprised. "He has pointy ears!" Tala let go of Ray's ears to grab his chin instead and making him looked at him closely. "His eyes are gold, and his face has the same traits as the Kon clan used to have, He's a member of the royal family from pure blood...His blood is very strong at that..."

Tala let go of Ray's face that was gotten red over time. Ray then settled down beside Tala and started eating an apple.

"The people of the Tenkai now are trying to take care of their chacteristics and other things that belong to them and passed down their clan or families. Humans on the other hand have a king they make sure everyone remembers his good title; it's the only thing they have. The king here takes the name of the clan and is called like that with his original name yet this child is only Ray. Take such a child with you is as if you are walking with the saying of the rebellion. But happily the child of Kuyo's prophecy is cute; he looks like a kitten." Tala smiled.

Kai was surprised by the mention of his friend's name Kuyo, and how did Tala know about the prophecy?

"Tell me Hiwatari Kai. Is it fun rising up a child who will kill you? I usually don't get messed up in people's things, but this child is back luck."

'This guy knows Kuyo's prophecy.' Kai brandished his sword, not trusting Tala anymore.

"Who are you?" Kai's voice was stern, demanding and dangerous.

"Oh calm down mister! I am not an enemy! Just a person who travels to many places!"

Kai didn't care what Tala said anymore and grabbed at his red hair painfully, getting him up by tugging on the hair.

"With your icy blue eyes that are marks of a demon, what are you doing in the kekkai of the Hiwatari clan where only the people of the clan can enter?"

"It's a secret!" Tala instantly grabbed the small Ray and put him between himself and Kai, using him as a barrier.

"I didn't do anything me! I didn't do anything!" Ray almost started to cry, the look Kai had was scaring him.

"Sire! It's terrible! The west kekka has been broken by the demons!" A guard suddenly charged in to warn Kai, their young king.

--------------------------

"What? That I bring Ray with me on the combat field?" Kai asked, finally the last piece of armor was placed and he attacked it.

"Yes, if the men leave, there only be left the women and the young ones. We can not leave here a sore of bad luck...And also if the kekkai gives up once more it will be dangerous. The whole village will be enveloped completely by the inside of that fucked up tree or cocoon. It's a kid of real bad luck." Guards tried convincing Kai.

"What are they talking about?" Ray asked Tala where both of them were sitting further away from the group of men but was still trying to listen to what they were saying.

"If the troops of the emperor find that child out, it's the end of the village!" One other guard still attempted to convince Kai.

"You should better bring him along, Kai." Tala said from where he was listening to the conversation; Ray still on his lap. "In the middle of this place he would probably be in more danger. They would probably get rid of him while you are not there...He could get killed..." The men glared at Tala who didn't seem to care.

Kai looked down at Tala and noticed the look in his eyes. Kai then diverted his stare to Ray's who seemed to pout, pleading Kai to take him with him.

"Come, Ray." Kai gave in, not being able to resist Ray's cute face.

Ray smiled and his face shined with pure joy as he heard Kai's answer; he also ran off to his side and jumped in his arms. Kai smiled and hugged the small Ray against his chest; then stood up with Ray in his arms.

"Thanks for the meal!" Tala said, out of the blue like that as if he was about to leave.

"Tala?" Kai trend with Ray in his arms only that Tala was gone.

"What the fuck? He was there just a second ago!" A guard was totally shocked.

"IT doesn't really matter, he's gone now." Ray said, perched from Kai's shoulder.

--------------------------

"Bring the horses! We are going towards the demons at the entrance of the village!" Kai screamed out orders as guards left to get horses.

--------------------------

"Follow the king!" one guard shouted as all were mounted their horses and made their way at the end of the kekkai where the demons were.

-------------------------

"Hyaaa!"

"Hayaaah!"

People screamed and kicked their horses' sides as they started to charge up against the demons.

"Get separated and fight!" Kai screamed from his horse where he was holding Ray and was charging against one of the dragon demons.

The demon vanished and Kai started to look for it until the horse was shocked and rose on its hind legs; the demon reappeared before them. Kai immediately brandished Yama-to and strikes at the demon with a powerful swing of his weapon. The dragon was cut in half and instantly Burt into golden dust, the impact of the destruction and burst sent the horse unstable zed and Ray fell out of Kai's grasp.

"Ray!"

"KAI!" Ray screamed as unluckily as he bumped on a ledge and tumbled to the side, falling down a cliff.

"RAY!" Kai screamed out.

Ray closed his eyes, tears had weld up in them do because he was scared. Yet he was suddenly caught by someone. Ray opened his eyes and looked down to see who caught him; a smile brandished his lips.

"Junichi!" Ray exclaimed, Kai relieved, smiled.

"Take care of Ray while I'm gone." He said with a smile.

"Yes sire!" Junichi smiled as he held Ray close to himself who smiled as well.

With a final glance at Ray and Junichi, Kai charged off to kill other demons.

'Our king is amazing,' Junichi thought as he watched Kai fight. "Me too I want to be a powerful warrior." Junichi said aloud. 'I will become strong and I will be an honorable man of the Hiwatari clan, protector of the Tenkai.'

Suddenly out of no where a demon attacked both Ray and Junichi. Junichi's first reflex since he wasn't ready was to scream out in shock and fright, yet Ray seemed pretty strange. His eyes had become completely vivid of emotions and his body started to heat up. Just as the demon was about to take a bite out of them both Kai noticed what had happened. He didn't have time to do anything before a blast of fire shot from Ray's hands and blasted the creature of darkness into nothingness; saving both of their lives.

Junichi was left speechless as Kai dismounted his horse and came to check on both of them.

"Are you both all right?" Kai's voice was filled with worry; the demons were all dead now.

"In the village the people say that you are bad luck, but you saved my life...You are amazing!" Junichi got over his surprised state and smiled at Ray. "Oh..."

"Ray." Kai said, getting closer to Ray.

"Kai!" Ray turned and ran to Kai, once more throwing himself in his arms and cuddling with pleasure.

"Please return to the village Junichi." Kai ordered as he hugged Ray back and turned to leave once more, seating Ray on his shoulder.

"Where are you going sire?" Junichi asked before Kai could walk off to far.

"To finish a promise that I made..." With that Kai walked off with Ray on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 1!

------------------------------------------------------------- 

(1) Kekkai: a small protective shield big enough to protect a village from demons and people the are not from the clan to enter.

(2) Tenkai: the world in which they live in.

I will remind you all that this story is based on the story or manga from Clamp, RG Veda. I am not coping anything from word to word, only the story in general, and some of the things that happen in the story are from my own imagination! proud

If people find this story interesting and they like it, please review and tell your friends about this story that you think they would be interesting in reading, the more people that review here the more I am encouraged to post faster and more often! -

Thanks again, please review, I am already working on Chapter 2 and it's almost already all done! Woot! xD

Cutenekojin


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The continue of the rebirth.**

"Hey Kai, where are we going exactly?" Ray asked, his golden eyes met Kai's top of head as he was still perched on the warrior's shoulder.

"We are going at someone's place whom you will meet shortly." Kai didn't look up at Ray as they were getting closer to the old castle.

Once inside the darkened interior of the ruins, Kai cleared his throat to announce his arrival.

"Kuyo, it's me. I brought you the child of the prophecy." Kai pause, Kuyo didn't reply and he couldn't see her, "Kuyo?"

Kai took Ray in his arms and placed him gently on the ground, he started to move around with more ease to find his friend in the darkened place.

"Kai...who's that?" Ray's voice called out and Kai turned to look at Ray and 'who' he saw.

Kai was left speechless at what he saw. Blood stained the floor, the wall, and someone's clothes. It stained a staff that was plunged deeply within that person's chest and transpiring its heart. Upon being able to admit who he saw, Kai screamed out his pain, tears welling up in his eyes.

"KUYO!" Kuyo was dead...

"Kai? What happened to her?" Ray's innocent and childish voice rang, he came to Kai's side and placed a caring hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"I told you so." A voice rang out from the shadows, "He's bad luck." Tala came out from where he as 'hiding'.

"It's you...who killed her? Tala!" Kai rose to his feet, pushing Ray gently away.

"No! It's not me dude! It's your head general...you know, the general of the north, Boris-ten." Tala said, placing his hands in the air, showing his innocence.

"Did you really think that Lord Voltaire would never find this place? What stupidity...He's doing everything he can to make you a rebel Hiwatari Kai." Tala continued talking as Kai seemed so lost for words.

During that time, Ray took the opportunity to walk closer to the stabbed Kuyo who was hanging off the wall.

"You should have known that this would happened if you went after Kon Ray then going after Kuyo." Tala pointed at the corps of the dead woman who was still hanging on the wall. "Look, the prophecy that Kuyo told you had come true, the wheel of destiny has started to turn. The hells are calling this world."

Ray approached some more until his nose was almost touching the blood leaking down the wall. Ray looked at the red liquid with amazement and curiosity until he placed his hands in the content, wanting to feel it upon his hands.

"Since the moment where you brought Ray, there have been many chances as stars in the sky that this would happen. That was why I said he was bad luck. You would have been better off abandoning him just like the ancient of your village said." Tala said turning his gaze towards Kuyo's way with a regretful stare.

"Why...why have you only watch Kuyo get killed without trying to do anything? Tala!" Kai was really getting mad.

"Why?" Tala smiled, "There is no why...It's normal."

Ray looked down at the blood on his hands. He brought them close to his face as he tried seeing what that substance smelt like. Not really smelling something special, Ray brought his hands to his lips, licking the blood off his fingers.

"Tu...Rrrrrr...YOU!" Kai charged at Tala, in an instant his sword was drown out and attacking the stange man who got out of the way just in time.

"Hehehehehehe..." Laughter, evil laughter.

"Wait! I don't exactly think it's the moment for this!" Tala called out, still escaping the blows thrown at him. "Do you know where Boris-ten is heading at this moment, Hiwatari Kai?"

"SHUT UP!" Kai only shouted, still aiming at Tala.

"Since the Lord Voltaire has no pity towards traitors, at this moment the Hiwatari clan..." Tala started off, but Kai only cut him off.

"Hehehehehe!" Still more evil laughter. "They are probably living hell now!"

Kai and Tala both stopped fighting to look at Ray, who's eyes were again vivid of emotions except for evilness; his voice was also darker sending chills to Kai.

"I told you so...'Do not disturb my slumber'." Ray started laughing again.

"Ray!" Kai screamed at him, wondering what was wrong with him al of a sudden.

"Instead of staying at your place, you did the forbidden...That will cost you a lot Hiwatari Kai...And you should live threw it alone..."

"Ray?"

----------------------------

Fire, arrows, dead people. That was what the Hiwatari village was composed of at the moment. Like Tala had told Kai and Ray had warned him about, his village was being presently attacked by Boris-ten's soldiers.

"Enemies are attacking us!" Guards screamed, trying to get women and children to safety.

"We have noticed! But who the fuck is attacking us?"

"Is that...the imperial flags?"

"It's impossible...then it's..."

"Ancient one! What is happening?" A woman called out as the old man came and joined the people.

'Could it be?' he thought to himself until he realized it was "The general of the north under the orders of Lord Voltaire, Boris-ten!" The man shouted out of the people.

"Ancient one! We are encircled by the imperial troupes!" A guard called out.

"The baby that the kind brought among us, could this all be because of it?"

"What was the king thinking when he brought in our village that source of bad luck?"

"Ray is not a source of bad luck! He saved my life!" Junichi called out from the crowd.

"What does a kid like you understand about such a thing? Because of that we will all be killed by the rebellion!" a guard called out.

"Stay calm! Do not loose faith in our king under any condition! Since that child Ray was brought here, our destiny has been sealed. Since Boris-ten has arrived, our destiny comes to an end. There is only left for us as an option to fight till the end!" The ancient said.

---------------------------

"Lord Boris-ten, those creatures seems to want to resist." a messenger came up to Boris to tell him the news.

"It's normal. After all the Hiwatari clan is known throughout the Tenkai because of it's power in battle. I think there will be more persistence in the clan then the previous ones. So we should not let one escape, not even a baby because it could come someone older from pure evil." Boris told his messenger.

Then the imperial army started to move, starting their physical attack on the Hiwatari clan.

-----------------------

"Do you see them, Hanranya?"

"Yes my Lord, from the powers of my water mirror." A lady that strangely looked like Kuyo answered her lord, Voltaire. "The war has started."

"They can brag all they want on them being the strongest warriors of the Tenkai. Even the Hiwatari clan can not resist against Boris-ten." Voltaire smirked from his chair.

"But the Hiwatari clan are followers of Boris-ten. It would be better not weaken the protection of the north empire and loose one of our strongest armies." Hanranya answered her lord.

"There's nothing to worry about...Other followers are almost doing the same thing. And we can also easily replace them...What bothers me most is that appearance of the six stars of the prophecy." Voltaire stood from his chair and walked beside Hanranya.

"When Hiwatari Kai broke the seal of the child of Lord Kon, who is in the heart of the six stars; the wheel of destiny has started to turn. He himself ignores it, but Hiwatari Kai is one of the six stars...What an idiot! From there the six stars will reunite behind Ray. When they will all be reunited, they will be the 'destroyers of the sky' and my place on the throne will come to end. But I will not let it happen! This throne is mine! I will not give it to anyone. The Tenkai needs me as an emperor to be in peace. The world now is born of blood from Lord Kon, one drop of rebellions blood in more will not be that important." Voltaire smirked over at Hanranya.

"If you say so my lord." She simply answered.

--------------------------

"Finish those who are still breathing." Boris-ten ordered from the top of his horse to one of his soldiers who were kneeling on the ground.

"Yes Sire."

"Put fire around everything and then return to the Zenmi Palace." He ordered some more.

"I shall fulfil your order sire." Then the soldier stood and left.

"The Hiwatari Clan was the strongest clan of the Tenkai…But they were so fragile." Boris-ten said as he watched what remained of the village brunt.

--------------------

Houses that one stood were either burnt down to ashes or were still firing down because of the warm flames. People who once were alive lay dead on the ground maybe half burnt because of the fire.

'It's hell…' Junichi thought as he looked at the remains of his village in horror.

'Why did such a thing have to happen?' he thought once more, existing his hiding place.

Junichi screamed out in shock when an old and weak hand grabbed him. He turned around only to be met with the dieing ancient; with a sword plunged in his back.

"Ancient!"

"It's the end of the Hiwatari Clan…Tell our young king to stay alive…That with all means he should not think of avenging us…" the mans voice was weak and seemed to become weaker each time he spoke. Until the voice was no more than nothingness as the old man took his last breath.

"Ancient! Ancient! Please hold on! Ancient!" Junichi cried out, tears escaped his eyes and down his cheeks.

After a short while Junichi let go of the ancient that he had held in his arms and went to warn Kai of what happened.

"Haaahaahaa." Laughter.

Junichi was stopped by two soldiers of Boris-ten who from nowhere jumped down from a tree.

"It's a kid. Only a kid, but from the Hiwatari Clan." One soldier told his friend as he brandished his sword.

"Yeah, your right." His friend did the same.

In a matter of seconds and before Junichi could realise what just happened to him, his right arm was cut up from his shoulder and was laying at his feet. Junichi screamed out in pain as his arms was cut off and his blood splattered everywhere on the ground.

"And now 5."

"I had 7." The soldiers talked as they started to leave slowly.

'It's a lie…it's a lie! It can't be that the Hiwatari Clan has come to its end.' Junichi thought as he lay on the ground, clutching his cutted off arm. 'Save us Hiwatari Kai!'

"But the Hiwatari Clan did not have a chance either…It's sad that they had to go threw this torment because of their king who brought that child, Kon Ray." The soldiers still spoke and Junichi heard what they said.

'We had to go threw all this because Kai brought Ray to our village?' Junichi thought, stunned.

Flashback

"_In which means have our majesty brought a child of the cursed clan?"_

"_Ancient one! Is it because of our king who brought back that cursed child that this is happening to us?"_

End of Flashback

"No! It's not true!" Junichi screamed.

"Our king is a trustful being. He would never have done something like that that would destroy our clan…It's not true…hun? Hiwatari Kai?" Junichi did the best he could to stand up, "TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"

-------------------

"_Now; what will you do once you return to your village? Stop doing stupid and un-neeful things. After all, their destiny is to die. I told you so, no? That if you awake me this world would become a hell of flames…You gave me back life while you knew what would happen! The bad luck of the Hiwatari Clan was to have a stupid king." _The evil speaking Ray was still talking to Kai, smirking at him as he told him all the bad he cause to his clan.

"Shut up Ray!" Kai warned Ray.

"_I would have left without you telling me._" Ray smirked a last time before he fainted.

Kai caught the small Ray in his arms without any hesitation. "Ray!"

"Oh well, Hiwatari Kai. That Ray also told you that it wasn't worth it going back, no?" Tala smirked as he took a step closer to Kai who was cradling Ray in his arms.

"I am the king of the Hiwatari Clan; my duty is to protect my people till the end." Kai glared at Tala.

Kai placed a gentle hand on Ray's forehead to see if he was okay, and seeing that he was okay Kai mounted his horse and took off.

"KAI!" Tala called after Kai who was far gone now. "Whatever he does, the destiny doesn't change…Following Kuyo's star reading…Ray is reborn, the wheel of destiny has started to turn. The downfall of the Hiwatari Clan was also written in the stars…" Tala smiled.

------------------

"Kai…I smell blood…" Ray said softly, as he started to awake.

Kai looked down at Ray and smiled, happy he was okay.

"There!" Ray pointed and Kai stopped the horse to a halt beside a blood covered body.

"It's my friend! He's hurt!" Ray jumped down the horse before Kai could stop it completely and ran up to Junichi. "Hold in, you can do it!"

'Ray?' Junichi wondered if the voice he heard belongs to Ray. "RAY!" Upon realisation Junichi pushed Ray away as far as he could.

"You! If you wouldn't of have been there, they would all still be alive! It's your fault! Murderer! Bring them back! Bring them all back!" It would have been better off that you would have died!" Junichi pointed accusingly at Ray who stood visibly shocked and hurt by the words.

Junichi launched himself at Ray, but Kai stopped him. "Stop!"

"I HATE YOU!" Junichi spat at Ray who started to cry.

"Aaaah….sire…Hiwatari Kai…It's not worth it coming back to the village…The clan is all gone..."

"What?" Kai was shocked as he still held Junichi.

"Please…stay alive and do not think in anyway to revenge our clan…Those are the…words of the…ancient one…Sire, the peace it with you…" Junichi was now very weak and was barely breathing, or was he still breathing?

"Don't die! It's an order of your king! Junichi!"

----------------

"A king who doesn't have anyone to protect anymore…is it not stupid?" Kai spoke more to himself as both him and Ray were sitting at the edge of a river; Junichi no more.

"_It's your fault!"_ Thos words echoed in Ray's head, "_Because of you they are all dead! I hate you!_" Ray moved closer to Kai and got gold of Kai's hand and cuddled close. "Kai…"

"Yes?" Kai looked down at the very saddened Ray with caring eyes.

"Is it…my fault? If my friend is dead?...is it my fault?" Ray started to cry.

"It's not your fault…no it's not your fault…" Kai took Ray in his arms and led him cry against his chest. 'It's his' Kai glared. 'It's the emperor's Voltaire fault! The Hiwatari and Kon clan, and also the former emperor of the skies…Me, Hiwatari Kai, I will not forget that he destroyed my family in the blood and flames. I will reunite the "six stars", that will be the "destroyers" and I will kill Lord Voltaire!' Kai growled as he thought.

Kai gently pulled Ray away from his emvrace and place him infront of him; looking in his eyes. "Our clans are now both taken away from this world. Some Hiwatari's and some Kon's, we're the only ones left. I am leaving in a voyage to kill Lord Voltaire, but you, you are still a child. Will you come with me, Ray? Or - "

"I COME! I come with you…" Ray whipped his tears, "All alone you will be sad, so…I will stay with you…With you forever…" Ray threw himself in Kai's arms who embraced him.

"Ray…" Kai smiled at Ray. With Ray in his arms Kai stood and walked off.

---------------

"Like the destiny said, Kai and Ray have met. And they will reunite the "six stars". «will they be some flames who will change all our demons from this world into ashes? Or the fire from hell that will make this world a hell of flames? The "six stars" against the emperor of the skies. The wheel of destiny has been laid in Ray's hands…But where will it go to, evil or good?" Tala smirked as he whatched Kai walk off with Ray in his arms.

**End of Chapter 2! **

**-----------------------**

**Yey! This is my chapter 2! I am kind of disappointed that not many people posted or replied to my fic, I mean I wanted a lot of people to review TT…anyway, please REVIEW and tell your friends about my story so that more people will come and review and read; lol. Till then I will try to post as soon as I can! -**

_** cutenekojin**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is cutenekojin! Lol, like if you didn't know who I was xD Lol but anyways, I am sorry that it took some time for me to post an update, for one, with Chirstmas and New Year and all I didn't really have time sorry about that, really so here is my chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The Star Festival (part one)

It was night outside, the moon was the only thing that provided light to the people that lived bellow. Yet that didn't stop people of using lights and all for them to see something better, other wise this conversation you will be hearing would not of occured. (Like I said I was tired when I wrote this, so I am trying out new writting styles :P)

"Lord Voltaire, it's--"

"Hiwatari Kai, the strongest general warrior of the Tenkai who left his clan die, and the child of my foe, Kon Ray." Lord Voltaire had cut off Hanranya as the women had started to speak what she had spotted in her basin of water.

"They are still alive," even though she had been cut off once, she would not stop telling her lord what was happening, "The Hiwatari Clan is now completely-"

"Hiwatari Kai has survided the attack...with the child."

"I suppose that you do not have the intention of letting them live any longer..." Hanranya stated while looking up at Lord Voltaire who was about to answer but cut off but a servant who walked in, bowing before him.

"Sire, the troup of artists that you have demanded are ready to be at Kishou-Ten's side by now."

"A troupe? Lord Voltaire?" Hanranya asked concerned, it was so not like her lord she knew to order a troup of artisit to come and celebrate the festival of the stars, neitherless celebrate anything.

"Close from now, is the star festival to celebrate Kishou-ten's future reading with her mirror of the stars. Which in each world a festal is placed to celebrate a faitful and needful queen regardless of what she does. She should be there this year under my orders, and I ordered an artist troup for the festival and celebration. I want her to be on my side even though I killed her father, the former Emporror with my own hands. I need and I shall do anything to keep her on my side, should you imagine what shall happen if not. She shall live with my permission..." Lord Voltaire smirked at what he said, he had turned his back to the two people who was there with him in the room; not needing to see their faces.

---------------------

Ray and Kai were both walking in a forest, making their way towards the castle in which Lord Voltaire was staying, according to Kai already planning an evil plan to kill both him and Ray.

Ray suddenly tensed up, looking around as he felt something, or rather someone's presence, which weren't something they wanted now. Kai immedietly noticed who Ray had tensed up and took out his sword which he brandished looking around for the intruder. Suddenly Ray let his garde down which surprised somewhat Kai, who looked down at him wonderingly.

"Ray? Was there not an intruder?"

"Wasn't there someone just before, I can't feel him anymore Kai..." Ray started shaking his head from side to side, trying to look around if someone was there, unknowing to him his way of lookign was quite childish.

He imedietly stopped his antics when he heard a bush right beside him and Kai move suddenly. Kai charged at the bush, attacking and pinning who ever was behind there, wanting them both some harm.

A guy scream could be heard and Ray ran up to Kai's side as Kai looked at the person who he had pinned against the tree; a man which was dressed kinda funny, not really murder like. Kai let the man instintly go, looking kind of imbarassed at what he just did.

"Kai, who is he? Who are you?" Ray asked, now looking at the man who was arranging his clothes.

"He's part of an artist troup, if I am not mistakening. Sorry for pinning you like that sir." Kai said.

"It's ok really, its not your fault, this woods are dangerous after all and you were only protecting yourself and your child. And yes of corse I am part of a dancer troup, wanna join us, we are making our way to the Castle for the star festival?"

Ray was not listenign anymore, he had made his way towards an other set of bush which were themselves moving and making some noises. Ray's eyes wided in surprised as he saw a girl dancing, she had on the most beautiful dress Ray had ever seen which kinda matched her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail. 

"Like I said before Ray when you were not listening, its a troup of danceres and singers, artitsts...: Kai walked closer to Ray's side, not wanting him to be suddenly attacked.

"A troup? Dancers? What is that? What are they?" Ray asked questions one after the other, playing the 1000 questions game again. (-.- kids)

"WHO IS THERE?" The girl had suddenly stopped dancing as she heard a rustling sound behind the bushes. Taking a sword from one of her companions she charged at the beings behing the bush, pinning the sword to Kai's neck.

Kai just moved alittle so she could not see slightly his form, but not his eyes as he hid them with his long blue bangs. The girl suddenly shreeked out noticing who she was attacking with her sword. 

"AHHHHH! YOu are--"

------------------------------

Time had passed, the girl had presented herself as being called Mariah and presented her troup as they happly let Kai and Ray join them for the night.

Now it was the next morning and Ray was kneeling down beside a lack, taking some water in his hands and splashing it in his face, a trick that Kai had showed Ray to make him wake up faster. 

"Hey!" Ray was suddenly pushed in the lake right after a female voice had spoken out her greatings to him.

Rey got out of the water and glared hard at Mariah, something too that Kai had taught him to do. "Hey! What were you thinking!"

"Sorry sorry, did you sleep well?" Mariah smiled inocently as she took a seat infront of the now wet Ray. "Sine I et you my bed, I suppose that you had a nice night of sleep."

Ray turned his head stubernly around so he wasn't looking at Mariah any more. That angered the woman more than anything and grabbed Ray by the collar and made his head turn her way.

"Answer me when I am talking to you." She almost spat at Ray though she was really mad.

Now that she had somewhat scared Ray the small boy nodded his head nervously. Mariah laughed and smiled, standing up and taking Ray's hand in her's.

"Tell me, what's your name?" She smiled down at Ray as they made their way towards the camp site.

"Ray."

Mariah's eyes became huge and she imedietly let go of Ray's hand, who started to glare at her.

"You-your kidding, right?"

"Not at all!"

"The name Ray is a bad name! Ans if the soldiers of the imperial troups heard it, what will I do?" She was really starting to freak out.

"Well if you like it or not, my name is Ray. It's the name that Kai gave me, and I like it." Ray glared at the pink head who stopped freaking out at what he said.

"...Can I ask you a question?" Mariah looked down at Ray. "You're his child?"

"...Who's child?" Ray rose a questioning eye brow.

"To lord Hiwatari Kai." Mariah started daydreaming as she said Kai's name.

Ray started to shake his head vigerously from right to left. Mariah laughed understanding Ray meant no way.

"A well...Now common! Let's go find Hiwatari Kai-sama!" It was as if hearts were coming out of Mariah as she dragged Ray along.

"Ah! Kai!" Ray smiled as he saw Kai wlaking towards the both of them.

"We're leaving...Ray." Kai said.

Ray smiled and ran up to Kai, holding out his hand for him to take; which he did and walked off.

"WAIT!" Mariah screamed at their retreating backs.

Kait turned around and glared at her, though she was somewhat impassive from that action.

"The price for the night stay?" kai sweat-dropped as Ray wondered what was happening. "But I must warn you, I do not accept any payment in money."

Kai rose yet an other questioning eye brow wondering what was going on in that mind of her's.

"You have passed the night with us on my invetation. Even though it's only one night, you are now part of our group." she smiled almost innocently.

"What do you mean?" Kai glared once more.

"I will not let you leave..." She glared back.

-----------------------------

It was a small village, kind of. The fact that didn't make this place a village was the building were tents, and these people constantly moved around. Yet some had placed a permenant settlement and many young children played around.

"It;s time to eat! Please eat anything, don't be shy! Ray come with me." Mariah took Ray's hand and led him to a table full of children his age.

"All these children are part of our family. Since last night you slept under the same tent as them, you too are part of the family. Go now." She smiled at Ray who was going to take a seat when a kid screamed out.

"I refuse to eat with a liar!" The kid screamed, "You are a Kon? Liar!"

"I am not liing!" Ray glared at the kid.

"The Kon clan has completely vanished, and they are the warrior gods of the Tnekai. A squirt like you a Kon? Liar!"

Ray who was now burning inside from anger couldn't hold himself anymore and lashed at the kid; hitting him hard. Mariah noticed the fighting and came back to stop them yet they kept on fighting.

"Stop! Stop! STOOOOOOOPPPP!" Mariah screamed at the top of her longs, and they immedietly stopped fighting.

"Who gave you the permission to fight right in the middle of the meal?" She hit them both on the head as a punishment.

"But it's him who..." the kid started his excuse but Mariah stopped him.

"Kon Ray is named Kon Ray. And if I said my name was Mariah, would you call me a liar?"

"Oh..." the kid was shocked and taken aback.

"You're sorry?"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"And you Ray, you're sorry?" Mariah turned to Ray.

Ray closed his eyes and turned his ehad in the opposite derection, not close in saying he was sorry. Mariah glared and grabbed Ray by the ear and screamed hard in ti.

"YOU'RE SORRY?"

"I...I'm...I'm sorry..." Ray was totally blown away by the force of her voice and was all mixed up.

"Good!" Mariah smiled truimphly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would have writen more but people here seem to pleade so much with updates and all...Dont worry about the next chapter, it would be quite normal for it not to be long either...if that one you consider shorter than the ones before, which I think would be probably the right thing to say...I hope that you are not mad at me for the short chappy, but I promise I will do my best to write more, faster! ; I already have half of chapt 5 writen in my head, and yeah, that means 4 is already writen! Yey! Please read and review! -

cutenekojin


	4. Small Note

Hey people! I just wanted to let you know that I am so sorry for the like huge HUGE long wait for the other chapters. I remember saying that I already had the chapter 4 written in my head, got time to forgot ( but I am re-writing it on the computer at the moment that you are reading this.

I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to continue BB Veda but then I will have to put a stop on China Love for the moment. Don't worry, it doesn't mean the fic will be placed to an end. I just need time to concentrate on writing the BB Veda one and having two at the time is quite rough.

I hope that you understand. Sometimes life gets in the way of the computer life and I couldn't get my stories typed or anything. I will try to do my best from now on, promise.


End file.
